


it takes two to tango

by Anonymous



Category: UP10TION
Genre: ABO, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP, Porn Without Plot, ingress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “When are you going to let me marry you?”
Relationships: Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous





	it takes two to tango

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of the epilogues of my au [ingress](https://twitter.com/daniucin/status/1201399628396032001), but it’s written in about 10% indonesian. you can find the information about the universe in its [wikia page](https://ingressau.fandom.com/wiki/Ingress_Wiki) which is written in english. you can actually still read it without reading the premises.

The moment Wooseok strokes Jinhyuk’s manhood, a loud moan makes its way out of the later’s mouth. Wooseok takes a moment to stop and stare at the Alpha, judging him with all of his every being, yet his hand is still around Jinhyuk.

The Alpha catches his breath with difficulties and his forehead is covered in sweats as he stares at Wooseok with knitted eyebrows, then his gaze trails down to his manhood that is in the other’s hand, slowly growing and hardening. He throws his head back and curses.

“What is it again?” he hisses and tries to move, but the slightest move he makes sends sparks.

Still in his position, the Omega answers, “You promised me last night,” without really answering the question.

Jinhyuk blinks his eyes in confusion and tries to remember anything, but nothing comes up in his mind. He exhales and scratches his itchy forehead with an index finger. He can’t remember a thing.

“What was—ah! Shit!” he starts with an innocent question and ends it with an erotic moan because Wooseok decides to squeeze him as he asks.

“I told you that I need your sperm in the morning. I asked you to get me some and you said _YES, sure_ , but you were up all night and then dead asleep until a few moments ago when I just started stroking your dick,” Wooseok explains with a straight face before he starts stroking some more.

Being treated like that, Jinhyuk can’t help but moan as his nerves react to the touch. He grabs Wooseok’s wrist, but he’s not trying to stop him. He lets Wooseok gives him a hand and decides to enjoy it as he throws his head back and lets his head rest on the soft pillow.

After some time, he gets up again and supports his upper body with his elbows, staring down at Wooseok’s hand that is still moving along his shaft. Somehow, in his other hand, Jinhyuk can see a small glass tube. That is when he realises that Wooseok is probably working on his research and he needs Jinhyuk’s seminal fluid to be tested in the university’s laboratory.

Jinhyuk sighs. If he spends the time enjoying the treatment without giving Wooseok what he wants as quick as he can, Wooseok will get mad, and Jinhyuk doesn’t want that.

So, he tries helping to get it done faster by bucking his hips into Wooseok’s encircling hand. A few times.

And then he can hear Wooseok’s tongue clicking, a sign that he is getting impatient. Jinhyuk watches as Wooseok takes a deep breath and exhales loudly—accidentally blowing his breath over Jinhyuk’s and making Jinhyuk jolt—before sitting up straight and drops the glass tube in his hand on their bed sheet, still within his reach. He seems to stretch his neck and gulps before lowering himself once again. Jinhyuk immediately stops his hips from bucking and waits with wide eyes on the other.

Jinhyuk watches how Wooseok lowers his head, his soft hair falls to the sides of his face and he subconsciously tucks his fringe behind his ear, his long eyelashes are visible over his high cheekbones, his soft and plump rosy lips are parted and the tip of his tongue lolls out as he gets closer.

When the tip of his tongue touches the tip of Jinhyuk’s hardness, hot and wet, sending jolts through his body as the Omega tries to take him in slowly into his small mouth. Slowly, inch by inch, in an agonising pace, until Jinhyuk’s tip reaches the back of his throat when it is only half of Jinhyuk that he can accommodate in his mouth, taking the rest that he can’t take in with his hands.

Jinhyuk moans and refrains himself from bucking his hips, he needs to wait for Wooseok to get used to his size for a few moments before letting himself lose his control. He can feel the perspiration on his forehead that is dripping slowly down his temple to his cheek and how the air around them turns hot and humid when it is supposed to be cold. He glances at the window in their room, the curtains are drawn open, and it shows the white world of January outside.

He hasn’t turned his attention back to Wooseok yet, but he can feel Wooseok’s tongue circling the head of his shaft. He gasps at the action and turns his head to watch the way Wooseok devours him again.

Watching Wooseok’s rosy lips around his shaft, hugging it with redness, and how Wooseok always tries hard to reach as deep as he can always amuse him and turns him on a lot. He reaches for Wooseok’s head, strokes his soft hair gently, and combs it with his long fingers. He can feel the way Wooseok bobs his head and his hand follows.

It’s kind of weird to feel satisfied seeing how Wooseok can’t even fit his shaft in his small mouth. How it reaches the back of his throat when it is not even three fourth of his length, every single time. His lips are already stretched as wide as it can be, rubbing against his sensitive veins and nerves, turning them red. His hands always try hard to stroke him into completion. Everything about Wooseok and his small mouth satisfies him in more ways than one.

It’s when Wooseok no longer gags and all the muscles he needs to work on Jinhyuk turn more flexible that Jinhyuk grabs the back of Wooseok’s head as a sign for the Omega to stop, then he bucks his hips and fucks into the small mouth. Both of Wooseok’s hands leave his shaft to grab the sheet under him and clutch at it as he waits for Jinhyuk to finish himself. It won’t take long.

True, after a short time, his movement starts to get frantic and Wooseok whines. The hums he creates around Jinhyuk’s shaft send shivers down Jinhyuk’s spine. Wooseok moves his hands to Jinhyuk’s hips to tell him to slow down.

Of course, between his muddled mind, Jinhyuk can’t even think of trying to slow himself down. He takes a jab on his ribs before stopping and letting Wooseok’s head go. His hand on Wooseok’s head retreats to rub his side that Wooseok hit just now. He throws his head back and lies flat on the bed as Wooseok gets up from his position and sits back between Jinhyuk’s legs, a hand grabs Jinhyuk’s shaft and strokes it some more. His eyes are on Jinhyuk, watching him whimper in pain with a straight face—even though his face is red, his lips are swollen, his eyes are teary, and saliva drips down his chin.

As he is still stroking Jinhyuk, Wooseok grabs the glass tube he dropped earlier, then he focuses on Jinhyuk’s tip again. He ponders on how to transfer Jinhyuk’s semen into the tube. Usually, when asked, Jinhyuk will take the tube to the bathroom and finish himself there. Sadly, today is an exception. And Wooseok rolls his eyes and sighs when he finds out on what to do about it.

He lowers his head once again and shoves only the head to his mouth again, enclosing his lips around it and stroking faster. Jinhyuk, whose pain already subsides, watches and waits. He closes his eyes and gulps.

Several seconds later, he finishes himself in Wooseok’s mouth.

The thick liquid fills Wooseok’s mouth to the brim and he has to move his head away as Jinhyuk still spills, the remnant flows down Wooseok’s hand. Then Wooseok brings the glass tube closer to his mouth and spits the content into the tube, filling it with the thing he needs for his research. There is still a little space left and Wooseok brings his fluid covered hand over it, letting it drip into the tube and fill it.

At the sight, Jinhyuk quickly moves to the bedside and grabs some tissues over the nightstand before turning to Wooseok and handing him the tissues, but he sees Wooseok in the middle of licking his fingers clean instead. Jinhyuk glares at him as he grabs Wooseok’s chin and wipes his mouth clean, then he moves to his fingers and wipes them too.

He looks at Wooseok in the eye and says, “Don’t swallow,” when Wooseok is in the middle of gulping. He judges Wooseok with his eyes. “You’re a physician,” he says.

“You’re safe,” Wooseok reasons as Jinhyuk lets him go after cleaning his hands.

Wooseok then gets up. He stands on his knees and gets down from the bed carefully as to not spill the content of the glass tube. He keeps staring at it to watch over it. He moves to the desk in their room, grabs the tube’s lid over it, then closes the tube with it. For a moment, he examines the translucent white liquid inside and gasps.

He turns his head to Jinhyuk with wide eyes and says, “It’s mixed with my saliva.”

Two seconds later, Jinhyuk throws his head back and laughs out loud. He teases, “Wanna do it again? You just need to tell me that you want to give me a head, you don’t have to go to this extent.”

Wooseok sighs and grabs his bag. He opens it and puts the tube into one of the compartments designed for laboratory equipment, then closes it again and carries it as he walks closer to their bed.

Jinhyuk waits as Wooseok comes closer and grabs his cheek. He leans down to put a chaste kiss on Jinhyuk’s lips—he knows Jinhyuk won’t like the remaining taste of himself in Wooseok’s mouth and he doesn’t want to anger Jinhyuk because of that. He ends the kiss immediately and stands up as he fixes the sling of his bag on his shoulder.

“I need to go to work,” he says, turning on his heel to walk towards the door.

On the bed, Jinhyuk is left speechless and he can only watch when Wooseok opens the door of their room and steps outside. When he is about to close the door, he looks at Jinhyuk one more time and points at him as he says, “Tuck your dick in,” and then closes the door for real.

Jinhyuk looks down to his pants, unzipped, unbuttoned, and messy. And his manhood is limp. He sighs as he fixes his pants. He needs to shower.

As his feet touch the wooden floor of their house, Jinhyuk is struck with a sudden realisation. His eyes widen as he turns his head to the closed door. Wooseok is going to work in _that_ condition.

—

In the kitchen, Jinhyuk is working on a pile of documents that he needs to translate while brewing a cup of coffee for himself. When his coffee cup is finally filled and the coffee maker stops dispensing the coffee, he grabs the cup’s handle and puts it on the counter. While reading one of the pages, he takes out a carton of milk from the fridge and pours the content into the cup.

He glances at the clock that is hanging on the wall and sighs. It’s already three in the afternoon, just a few hours away from the end of Wooseok’s work hour, but carrying something like _that_ to work means that Wooseok is going to take a long time trying to figure out about Jinhyuk and write it down on his notes for his graduate thesis. It’s just his hobby, as a physician who loves studying and working on Jinhyuk, whose body happens to be different from other Alphas. Jinhyuk snorts.

The other day, it was pretty normal, Wooseok simply took a sample of his blood, but it wasn’t to Jinhyuk’s liking. Jinhyuk hates doctors, hospitals, nurses, medicines, syringes, alcohol, and everything. The alcohol swab that Wooseok used to clean his skin and the needle that pierced his skin made his stomach churn. Even though Wooseok, his lover, his fiancé, is a doctor, Jinhyuk loves him enough to dismiss the fact that Wooseok is one of them.

While today is the most bizarre thing that Wooseok has ever done to him for an experiment—he believes that Wooseok had at least once used his sperm as a specimen for his experiments before, but then he doesn’t know how Wooseok’s unique and extraordinary Omega mind works.

He places both his documents and his cup beside the laptop he sets up on the dining table when he feels static vibrations inside the pocket of his pants. He fishes his phone out and the screen flashes immediately. A few messages from his co-worker. Then he takes a seat on one of the chairs around the dining table and is about to reply to the message, but then he can hear the sound of the front door being opened and he immediately turns his head to the source of the sound.

He peeks over the kitchen counter to see the person who is entering the house. He is facing the door, closing it, before turning around. And there Jinhyuk can see Wooseok’s figure who appears to have a bad mood.

Jinhyuk licks his lips and glances at the screen of his phone before turning it off. He puts his phone on the dining table and gets up. He approaches Wooseok who is still in the middle of untangling his scarf and taking his coat off. He stands beside the Omega and grabs his waist.

“Why are you home early?” he asks.

Wooseok drapes his scarf and coat over the backrest of the sofa in their living room, then he faces Jinhyuk whose hands come up and touch his cold cheeks. He closes his eyes for a while before opening them again to look at Jinhyuk in the eye.

“There was an accident in the lab,” he answers with a sigh that follows.

He can hear Jinhyuk’s soft, “You’re cold,” as the Alpha rubs his cheeks and pulls him closer to his chest.

“Your fluid was mixed with my saliva. I spilt some on the laboratory’s floor. There was also an accident. Undergrad students. I think they burnt something in the lab on the first floor. And the head of the lab decided to close the lab for the whole day after that. I haven’t even finished my experiment,” he said.

A pout is visible on Wooseok’s lips and Jinhyuk snorts at the cuteness. He leans down to place a chaste kiss over the pouty lips. He smiles and then hugs Wooseok tightly, ruffling his soft hair with his fingers.

The innocent kiss escalates to a less innocent kiss when Wooseok slides his hand over the nape of Jinhyuk’s neck and presses for a deeper kiss. The tip of their tongues touch, their breaths mingled, and Wooseok moans into the kiss, making Jinhyuk smile. Jinhyuk slides his hand down Wooseok’s back and stops over his bottom to give it a gentle squeeze.

Wooseok draws back and glares at Jinhyuk who’s still fondling his butt. Jinhyuk chuckles and kisses him some more before releasing him.

“So what are you planning to do now?” Jinhyuk asks as he glances at the clock on the wall again. Almost half an hour has passed.

Sighing loudly, Wooseok turns on his heel and walks to the kitchen. Jinhyuk follows and stands behind him as he grabs a glass from the kitchen counter and pours water in it. Jinhyuk hugs him from behind and kisses his nape repeatedly. Wooseok takes a few gulps before putting the glass down. His breath hitches when Jinhyuk’s kiss lands at the back of his ear.

“That was the only thing I had to do today and everything went down the drain. In other words, I have nothing to do today…” Wooseok says as another sigh escapes his lips.

Jinhyuk draws circles over Wooseok’s flat stomach and Wooseok looks down to see the hand on his belly. “Let’s do something then… something… more exciting,” Jinhyuk whispers.

Wooseok snorts and shoves the Alpha off of him by pushing him with his back. “You’re not a teenager,” he says as he turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. His eyes glance at the pile of documents Jinhyuk left on the dining table earlier. “And you have responsibilities,” he adds with a glare before approaching the fridge across the room and scanning what’s inside.

Seeing that, Jinhyuk shrugs his shoulders and walks back to the dining table. He sits there and turns his laptop on, planning to continue working. Once in a while, he glances at Wooseok who is moving about the kitchen, preparing to cook something.

He suddenly turns his head to Jinhyuk when he is in the middle of taking out a bag of flour from a cabinet. He smiles at Jinhyuk and says, “I’ll cook something.”

Jinhyuk smiles back and nods his head before focusing on his work and drinking his coffee again. Then he remembers something and says, “No stargazy pie, please.”

He can hear Wooseok’s laugh and see his shaking head.

Wooseok tries to be as quiet as possible when he’s cooking. The sound of silverware clanking against each other, water running, dough beating, and sizzling oil can be heard, but they don’t disturb Jinhyuk at all. He loves the domestic sounds that Wooseok creates around the house, in their kitchen, every single day. He is okay with being far away from his homeland if he can be with Wooseok all the time like this. But sadly, unlike him whose relatives aren’t close to him, Wooseok has a mother and a little brother whom he loves dearly.

After finishing one-third of his work, he can hear the sound of the bottom of a plate hitting the surface of the table. It slides across the table and stops beside his coffee cup. He gulps when he sees churros on it and a cup of chocolate sauce. As he digs in, Wooseok is seen cleaning the kitchen counter with a piece of cloth.

Jinhyuk hums in pleasure when he takes a bite of the crunchy churros. Wooseok huffs a laugh when he hears that.

He puts the cloth aside and starts brewing himself a cup of coffee. Then he moves to the dining table and grabs the nearest chair to Jinhyuk. He pushes it closer to Jinhyuk and sits there, between Jinhyuk and the churros. He sips his coffee before putting the cup down beside Jinhyuk’s cup and turns Jinhyuk’s laptop to face him. He randomly scrolls through Jinhyuk’s work.

Trying to grab some churros, Jinhyuk hovers his arm over Wooseok’s that is in his way. After grabbing a few and gathering them in his palm, he starts eating again. The churros’ sugar and cinnamon toppings crumble and they’re sprinkled on the sleeve of Wooseok’s shirt. Wooseok glares at him and cleans his shirt.

“You’re on my way,” Jinhyuk reasons with a mouthful of churros in his mouth.

Wooseok then grabs the churros plate and moves it to the front of Jinhyuk. Then he turns his focus to Jinhyuk’s laptop and starts scrolling again. Jinhyuk lets him as he continues eating.

Jinhyuk’s eyes suddenly land on the ring finger of Wooseok’s left hand which is adorned by the engagement ring he bought with the help of Wooseok’s little brother, Yohan. He smiles and scoots closer to Wooseok. He slips a hand over the small of Wooseok’s back, then to his side, and squeezes gently. Wooseok glances at him for a few seconds.

“What’s with the reaction?” Jinhyuk asks. He rests his chin over Wooseok’s shoulder and stares at the other’s face.

“I’m not in the mood,” Wooseok says as he lifts his cup again and sips the coffee in it.

Jinhyuk snorts. “What are you talking bout?” he asks. He rubs Wooseok’s cheek with his sugar and cinnamon coated fingers. Wooseok glares at him this time as he wipes the crumbs off of his cheek with the back of his hand. “You took my cum without my consent this morning.”

“Really?” Wooseok immediately snaps. “You’re going to use that against me? Are you retaliating? You agreed to it last night!”

“Well…” Jinhyuk envelopes Wooseok in his hug. “I forgive you, cause I agreed to it last night, even though I forgot about it this morning. But still, next time, remember to ask for my consent okay?”

Wooseok sighs. He turns to face the Alpha, his gaze drops to his shirt, and both of his hands reach for the top button to unbutton it. Jinhyuk stares at him in confusion before realising what Wooseok is about to do when the latter goes for the second button.

“Why are you stripping?” Jinhyuk asks.

Still unbuttoning his shirt, Wooseok says, “I made you come without your consent, and now I’m trying to return it.”

“The hell?” Jinhyuk grabs his wrists in an instance to make him stop. “I’m kidding. I enjoyed it, okay? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I never force you to do anything, right? It’s always up to you.”

Wooseok removes Jinhyuk’s hands around his wrists and continues unbuttoning his shirt. Then he gets up from his chair and unzips his trousers too. He lets them drop to the floor, but keeps the unbuttoned shirt on his body. He stares at Jinhyuk who’s gulping as he rakes his eyes up and down Wooseok’s figure.

“You make me angry,” Wooseok says as he places his hands on Jinhyuk’s shoulders.

Jinhyuk wants to ask him to elaborate, but he’s too speechless to say anything. He watches as Wooseok spreads his legs a little then sits on Jinhyuk’s lap. He slips a hand between their bodies and places it over Jinhyuk’s abdomen. Then he slides it down to the tent on Jinhyuk’s pants. When the palm of his hand comes in contact with the bulge, Jinhyuk hisses in pleasure. He moans when Wooseok manages to unbutton his pants, pulls the zipper down, and takes him in his hand. Wooseok leans closer to kiss him and shoves his tongue down Jinhyuk’s throat. Jinhyuk sighs into the kiss as he slides his hands up Wooseok’s soft thighs, to his bum, to his hips, and squeezes them.

Glancing at the screen of his laptop that’s still on, he feels bad for leaving his work halfway like this, but he can’t refuse Wooseok’s advance either. So he decides to abandon work and have his way with his fiancé.

—

Wooseok thinks he can feel his saliva run down his mouth, escaping from his slightly open lips to his chin, then to the surface of the kitchen counter that he has been holding onto for dear life. He is a sweating and moaning mess as Jinhyuk pounds into him again and again against the counter. His eyes are closed and all he can let out of his mouth is just a series of broken staccatos and Jinhyuk’s name. No matter how many times they do it, his heart still pounds wildly at the feeling.

He thinks he also made a mess on the floor with his fluid, but he couldn’t care less about it. All he can think about is what is shoved into him, stuffing him full, and giving him the pleasure.

“Ah! De- deeper. Ah! Ah! Don’t- ah,” Wooseok tries to speak between his moans, but every push erases words off of his mind.

Jinhyuk chuckles as he lowers himself and hugs Wooseok from behind. A hand rubs against Wooseok’s chest and the other is trying to get the Omega off. He trails wet kisses down from Wooseok’s nape to his exposed shoulder.

Being stimulated like that turns Wooseok’s brain into mush. A hand is reaching for Jinhyuk’s that’s stroking him and puts it around the taller man’s wrist. He tries to trust back to take Jinhyuk deeper and Jinhyuk is more than glad to give him what he wants, so he thrusts harder and deeper.

It takes only a few more thrusts from Jinhyuk for Wooseok to empty himself for the second time onto the floor. And after Wooseok’s release, Jinhyuk moves his hand away and grabs his waist again, moving Wooseok’s round bottom against himself in an attempt to get himself done faster. Wooseok’s breath hitches when Jinhyuk forces his hips to move, but he tries to stay quiet and turns his hands into fists as he waits.

Jinhyuk grunts when he releases himself inside the smaller man. Wooseok himself gasps when he can feel his inside is filled with warmth, shooting and overflowing. His body tenses and trembles at the sensation as Jinhyuk gets rid of his bliss by thrusting into him a few times.

Watching how Wooseok’s body reacts from behind makes Jinhyuk chuckle. He places a kiss on Wooseok’s back before standing up and pulling himself out of Wooseok. He can see Wooseok’s hole gaping and red from the raw fucking. His seminal fluid flows out and drips down Wooseok’s thighs. He immediately grabs some tissues from the dining table and comes back to wipe it off, but it seems futile because both of them are already all wet and sticky.

He laughs it off and grabs Wooseok’s elbow to help him stand up. When his legs are about to fail, Jinhyuk immediately puts a hand over his shoulders and the other behind his knees, he lifts him and carries him to the dining table. He places Wooseok gently on the surface and lets him sit there while he stands between Wooseok’s spread legs. Wooseok’s butt pushes his documents away and they slide across the table, scattered. He warps Wooseok in a hug and kisses his temple. The Omega returns the hug and sighs over his naked chest.

Both of them are still catching their breath. Jinhyuk takes Wooseok’s hand in his and lifts it. He grabs the ring that Wooseok wears between his fingers, brings the Omega's hand to his lips, and kisses the ring. Wooseok watches him with half-lidded eyes.

He asks while their foreheads are against each other, “When are you going to let me marry you?”

Wooseok gulps and closes his eyes, then carefully stretches his back. He can feel Jinhyuk’s hot breath that is hitting his face, and he really wants to kiss, but he is still out of breath and he doesn’t want to die because of sex.

“When I let you,” Wooseok answers.

Jinhyuk chuckles and kisses him chastely on his lips. His arms are around Wooseok’s thin waist. They are a perfect fit. “Waiting for that day, then.”

Wooseok hooks his arm around Jinhyuk’s neck and says, “I want to return to our homeland. You proposed to me when Yohan was here. And I want Mum to see us when we get married.”

At that, Jinhyuk smiles softly. “It doesn’t matter anyway. As long as I’m with you.”

He puts his hands on Wooseok’s inner thighs and spreads the legs wider to better accommodate himself. Wooseok throws his head back and sighs loudly, unable to cope with the idea of doing another round. That’s when Jinhyuk laughs and brings him closer by the legs. He helps him hook his legs around Jinhyuk’s waist and secure them here. Jinhyuk lifts him off of the table and carries him to the bathroom.

“Let’s take a bath,” he says.

And Wooseok clings onto him, hugging his neck tighter. He pouts as he gives Jinhyuk a judging stare. He knows that there’s no way they’ll only take a bath together.

  
  



End file.
